XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from every existing XCOM fiction of The XCOM Universe. It follows the story of the commander that is put in charge of the XCOM organization who must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending his soldiers out on the most dangerous of existing missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - Devil's Moon When unknown extraterrestrial life come to Earth with their first sighting being in Germany, more specifically Berlin, the XCOM project is initiated and one commander is put in charge of its operation. With extraterrestrial life now on Earth, XCOM is left to investigate what is going on and fight back in order to keep themselves and Earth's entire population from being wiped out as they have to build up their headquarters from underground. Episode Two - Blinding Shroud When there are two different Alien abductions in two different countries, the United States and China, the commander finds himself having to make his first tough decision of XCOM's fight against the new Alien threat in the form of what one to help. Later the Council gets into contact with XCOM and makes them aware of the Aliens releasing canisters into random areas before sending the squad to France in order to collect samples. Episode Three - Twisted Spark With operations going well, the head personnel of XCOM begin to make plans for capturing a live Alien while Braford works with the satellites provided to them in order to find and combat UFO contacts which leads to XCOM having their first chance to investigate a intact UFO in Germany. Later, after all of the preparations are complete, the team work together to capture a live Alien while stopping a new Alien abduction in Australia. Episode Four - Broken Fear After RAVEN-2 successfully shoots down a large UFO over the United States, the squad are sent in to kill all of its surviving crew and recover any usable salvage but are given the chance to capture a new enemy as they face two new enemies. Later, after the Aliens launch a coordinated attack on a densely populated area in Nigeria, the squad are sent in to neutralize all the Alien hostiles where they come to face another new enemy. Episode Five - Crystal Fall After monitoring unusual reports about a hijack attempt on an unauthorized French military convoy which was carrying mysterious "cargo", the Council have the squad sent in to investigate. Later the squad are sent out to the United Kingdom in order to bring a stop to another Alien abduction which allows them to capture a third Alien while Vahlen makes work on interrogating them and XCOM begins to face the struggles with the Council. Episode Six - Friends In Low Places When the German satellite detects a UFO landing on the ground, the squad are given the perfect opportunity to capture an Outsider for Vahlen to interrogate, only to get a mysterious shard in result of stunning it. Later the Council has a squad sent out to China in order to help a member of the Triad criminal organization, who holds a "unique" device in his possession which also puts the squad against another new Alien enemy threat. Episode Seven - Patient Smoke When the Aliens suddenly change up their tactics and begin to launch terror attacks, the squad are sent to France in order to evacuate as many civilians as possible before they are killed by the Aliens while XCOM fails to keep Egypt from pulling out their funding. Later panic quickly rises in Canada as Aliens move onto the city streets in order to commit more abductions, leaving the squad to be sent there to bring a stop to their plans. Episode Eight - Vengeful Smoke After XCOM's United States satellite detects a UFO having landed, the squad are sent in in hopes of finding salvageable technology but also find themselves the opportunity of capturing a new enemy. Later the Council has a squad sent to Africa in order to retrieve a politician who had been advocating cooperation with the Aliens and has now come under attack while progress is being made in order to make use of the MELD. Episode Nine - Confounding Light With great progress being made, Vahlen turns her attention to autopsying the Aliens while the completion of the cybernetics lab and genetics lab unlocks many possibilities for XCOM. Later the Council and Shen learn that the device from Zhang is tied to an alien battleship approaching China, causing the squad to be sent to deploy modified transponders along a train in order to divert the battleship before it's awaited foretold arrival. Episode Ten - Spectral Scepter As XCOM's two soldier volunteers make the sacrifices to experiment with what the MELD will do to improve them in combat, the squad is sent to Russia in order to stop an Alien abduction in process. Later, having managed to divert the battleship, the battleship is now vulnerable which causes the squad to be deployed onto the ship in order to disable the power conduits so the battleship will be brought down without damage. Episode Eleven - Blind Dirge With the new global threat, EXALT, carrying out anti-XCOM operations, XCOM begins working towards finding their base and destroying them through neutralizing individual cells on covert ops missions while the squad are sent to a shot down a large UFO in Germany which provides them some intel into the abductions. Later the squad are sent to Russia in order to help Xiao Chen Liang recover the information about EXALT's base. Episode Twelve - Secret Spark After the Council's latest monthly funding, XCOM is able to create multiple amazing technology developments that will greatly support them through their cause while, after An Zhang finishes setting the encoder and transmitter, the squad is sent to Egypt in order to protect the intel assets from EXALT forces. Later, when the Aliens make their next abduction attempts in Australia, the squad are sent in and find a new enemy to fight. Episode Thirteen - Fallen Hymn When the Council receive a number of reports claiming that the Aliens are moving through a neighborhood in China for unknown reasons, the squad are sent in only to discover the Aliens have planted bomb while testing out the new S.H.I.V.S. unit. Later, after RAVEN-4 shot down a small UFO in India, the squad are sent in to gain some more experience while XCOM continues to develop to greater technology in order to level the battlefield. Episode Fourteen - Dying Paramour When the Aliens launch their second terror attack, this time in China, the squad are sent in to minimize the civilian casualties and neutralize all hostiles. Later the squad use their next mission of extracting An Zhang who holds more EXALT information after her latest cover operation, to train the rookies as XCOM continues developments in their technology, including new laser weapons and improvements for the S.H.I.V.S. units. Episode Fifteen - Cursed Dream When the Aliens launch their most recent abduction attempt in France, the squad is given a chance to test their new laser weaponry as XCOM makes preparations to have satellites covering the entire Council in the soon future. Later, using the "skeleton key" Shen managed to develop, the squad are sent in to assault the Alien base XCOM had found in Europe in order to launch an attack on the Aliens and turn the tide for them. Episode Sixteen - Blinding Dream With the Council's latest monthly funding, XCOM is able to work towards completing the development of their facility as well as getting all their equipment upgraded as the squad are sent to a remote observatory in Nigeria, which has come under attack from the Aliens, to escort the personnel to safety. Later the squad are sent to help An Zhang eliminate yet another EXALT cell in Egypt where they face newly "upgraded" soldiers. Episode Seventeen - Ashes And Temples While XCOM works on continuing to develop in research and technology, including new plasma weaponry, the squad are sent in the skyranger to deal with a abductor class UFO that has landed in Brazil which allows them to capture a Sectoid commander as well as a new Muton. Later the XCOM base comes under attack after the Aliens had infiltrated it through taking control of some of the base's personnel leading to a base defense. Episode Eighteen - Crystal Whisper Recovering from the attack on their base, XCOM pushes forward in developing their technology in order to match the Aliens while the squad are sent to China in order to stop the latest abductions in process as Vahlen begins to study the "hyperwave beacon". Later the squad are sent to Russia in order to help covert operative An Zhang secure more data on the location of the hidden EXALT base as they get very close to discovering it. Episode Nineteen - Hidden Apollo After RAVEN-3 shoots down a large UFO in Argentina, the squad are sent in to sweep the area for surviving Alien crew members and neutralize them as Vahlen's research in the "hyperwave beacon" gives XCOM some interesting developments for the future while XCOM continues to create amazing futuristic equipment. Later the squad are sent to Russia to help An Zhang stop the EXALT forces from getting the data she has gathered. Episode Twenty - Broken Sleep Finally managing to cover all the Council countries with satellites, XCOM is able to buy and manufacture many equipment upgrades while RAVEN-5 manages to shoot down a large UFO in South Africa, causing the squad to be sent in, only to discover it to be a supply carrier. Later, after the EXALT operative provides the intel, the squad is sent to a dam in France to recover the "cargo" from the missing convoy vehicle before the Aliens do. Episode Twenty One - Severed Hero Getting close to finally discovering the location of EXALT's main base, the squad are sent to infiltrate a EXALT cell in Egypt in order to help An Zhang protect more data as it is transmitted to XCOM headquarters. Later the squad are sent to South Africa in order to protect civilians from the latest terror attack that has been launched as Annette remembers what happened to her and a room to make use of the hyperwave beacon is finished. Episode Twenty Two - Enduring Knife After RAVEN-5 shoots down a small UFO over Nigeria, the squad are sent in to clean up the mess while also gathering some experience through this "practice", also getting their opportunity to capture a new "upgraded" floater. Later the squad head back to Egypt to help An Zhang eliminate the final EXALT cell and recover the last bit of intel that XCOM needs to discover EXALT's main base while Annette learns to control her abilities. Episode Twenty Three - Furies Having discovered that France is harboring EXALT's main base, XCOM launches a raid on the EXALT base, located in plain sight atop a skyscraper, in order to end the EXALT threat at its source. Later, with Annette's help, XCOM learns that the Aliens are transferring three other captives, like herself, to a remote area near the Alps in France, leading to the squad going to rescue them which results in XCOM receiving some operatives. Episode Twenty Four - Frozen King When RAVEN-2 shoots down a small UFO in Canada, the squad are sent in to clean up yet another mess as they also use this mission to work towards being more experienced soldiers. Later the hyperwave relay is able to detect an Overseer UFO in Russia, forcing Voodoo Three-Seven to shoot it down so the squad can be deployed and begin the investigation which results in the discovery and capture of three new Alien enemies. Episode Twenty Five - Twisted Line When the new hyperwave relay detects a supply barge UFO landing in the United States with the objective of harvesting live specimens, the squad are sent in to bring a stop to their plans as Annette comes to discover her true potential in the psi labs. Later the Aliens launch a terror attack against India in their attempt to cause panic among civilians worldwide while Vahlen begins to attempt at researching the strange Ethereal device. Episode Twenty Six - Driving Moon When the hyperwave relay detects another UFO landing, this time a abductor class UFO and in Canada, the squad are given a great opportunity to gain some more experience while XCOM finally reaches the brink of their technology development. Later, after RAVEN-2 barely manages to shoot down a battleship UFO over the United States, An Zhang leads the "meld squad" to clean up the mess which ends in the first aborted mission. Episode Twenty Seven - Empty Stallion After Vahlen finishes her research on the Ethereal device, XCOM begins to develop towards making it possible to link into the psionic "hive mind" as the squad are flown to Germany in order to put a stop to the latest Alien terror attack. Later the Council reveal that the Aliens are trying to raid a cargo shipment being transported through Mexico, leaving the squad to be sent to stop the material from falling into their hands. Episode Twenty Eight - Avenger After RAVEN-5 shoots down a large UFO, that had the objective of scouting a target, over China, the squad are sent on a mission that only ends in devastation. Later, after Annette successfully used the Ethereal device in the gollop chamber, and located the temple ship, the squad, made up of An Zhang, Santiago Rivera, Winter Greene, Lucy Bose and Rodrigo Lopez, are sent to help Annette attack the ship against extreme resistance. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One - Silent Heart When the Council get a report that a engineer who was investigating possible Alien contamination on a local water supply in Japan, the squad are sent in to retrieve him. Later the Council send a squad to a fishing village in Newfoundland after the village went dark and no longer shows any sign of life. Being extremely careful, what starts off as a site recon soon becomes a much worse mission that only ends in cold tragedy. Episode Two - Secret Vanguard After the Council receives a report of suspicious Alien activity taking place on a major bridge in France, that connects some of its largest interchanges, the squad wind up having to dispose of a bomb. Later the squad are sent to South Africa in order to stop the Aliens from gaining access to one of the remote data storage facilities that contains secret information stored on the severs that cannot be allowed to fall into Alien hands. Episode Three - Crimson Smoke When a reconnaissance helicopter that was monitoring for Alien activity in Mexico gets taken down by hostile fire, the squad are sent in to secure the crash site and eliminate all hostiles after the crew is presumed KIA from the attack. Later the squad are on red alert as they have to be fast in order to stop an Alien plot to sabotage a major transportation network in China with the use of a device of unknown destructive capabilities. Episode Four - Rotting Grave News reaches XCOM of an abductee, named Anna Sing, that is the only person known to have escaped Alien captivity alone, is still being chased by the Aliens which results in the squad only having a limited window of opportunity to extract her from Russia. Later the Aliens try to spark panic among civilians through a mass excavation of the graves at the United States national cemetery, the squad aiming to bring honor to the dead. Episode Five - Fading Apollo More reports of Alien activity around a large cemetery, this time in India, reach XCOM with rumors of it being used as a staging point for the Aliens which leads to the squad being sent to investigate. Later, after UN official Peter Van Doorn and his "entourage" is caught in the middle of an Alien attack on Canada, the squad are sent in to safely extract him before the area is overrun in order to ensure the effectiveness of XCOM. Episode Six - Fallen Shield When a friend of the Council comes under attack from Alien forces in the United Kingdom while riding in his limo, the squad is sent in to extract him and ensure his safety away from the line of fire. Later the Council learn that the Aliens are attempting to secure a, possibly important and tide turning, artifact from a Council owned pier in Nigeria, the squad are sent to recover the artifact first but are only able to secure failure. Episode Seven - Banished Savior After the Council uncover an Alien plot to disrupt the transportation network within Germany which would lead to major difficulties in proving XCOM with its goods and services as well as spread general panic around the globe, the squad are sent in to ensure this plan doesn't go through. Later the squad are sent to Egypt after "sketchy details" have revealed that Alien forces are trying to occupy a surveillance outpost located there. Episode Eight - Lost Future While the Council, now under the control of Aliens, are in the process of brainwashing the entire world into believing that XCOM are really the ones that have been behind all of the attacks, committed by the Aliens and EXALT, XCOM headquarters is left without power which causes it to be completely vulnerable as the Aliens swarm in to take advantage and bring an end to the opposition who have brought them too much trouble. Episode Nine - Resurrection (Part 1) Twenty years have passed since the world leaders gave into the Aliens and branded XCOM, and anyone who aligned themselves with them, as the real enemies. Now the Aliens rule Earth and promise a bright future to the citizens in order to hide their true sinister agenda. However, not all of Humanity has given up and a resistance, calling themselves "the natives", are rising to bring an end to the Alien threat once and for all. Episode Ten - Resurrection (Part 2) After responding to a SOS and discovering Sam, a man who held an important secret, Holly's squad traveled through settlements in hopes of it being worth it and coming to discover, the submarine, the Elpis. Now, under the leadership of Shen, the squad make their way to a downed Alien aircraft that had been shot down just before XCOM was banished, first making a tragic stop at old Vahlen's cold volcano island of "Wunderland". Episode Eleven - Resurrection (Part 3) Having gone on a long journey to India, suffering losses along the way and becoming filled with regret but also determination to finish the mission, the squad have come to find the crashed UFO, seemingly abandoned and generally intact. Now, with a UFO in their possession, the Elpis resistance begin to turn it into a mobile base, nicknamed the Avenger, for their future but more tragedy strikes as plans go wrong and sacrifices are made. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One The Aliens The Council Initial XCOM Personnel Initial XCOM Soldiers Berlin German Recon Team Council Supplied Soldiers Initial XCOM Soldier Recruits EXALT Triad Criminal Organization Rescuable Civilians High Value Targets XCOM S.H.I.V.S. Alien Abductees Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens The Council Initial XCOM Personnel Initial XCOM Soldiers Council Supplied Soldiers Initial XCOM Soldier Recruits Triad Criminal Organization High Value Targets Alien Abductees Van Doorn's "Entourage" Ivan's Resistance Thomas's Squad ADVENT The Elpis Resistance Greenville Settlement Warren's Smuggler Depot Old Ferry Barge Boat Old Town Of Helena Oakdale Settlement Sunflower Settlement Wunderland Piravom Settlement Contagion New Singapore Miscellaneous